


Something Different

by SleepyNyash



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: after another day of patrolling the city, rook finally asks ben something that's been on his mind for awhile.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Something Different

Ben stretched in his seat, his back popping softly back into place. He propped his feet up on the dashboard of the truck and looked over at his partner. "It's been surprisingly quiet all day." he noted.

"It is a nice reprieve." Rook agreed.

Ben reached down and pressed the button that allowed him to lean the seat back. Now thoroughly relaxed, he tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The sound of cars driving by and citizens chatting outside started to lull him to sleep.

Several moments of peace passed before Ben heard Rook clear his throat.

"Ben?"

Ben peeled an eye open, "Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"I might have an answer." Ben replied, closing his eye and letting out a slow breath.

"Do you own any other outfits besides the same shirt and pants?"

Ben sputtered and sat up, "What?"

"I have seen a lot of humans, and very rarely do they wear the same outfit every day." Rook spoke, glancing over at the human he was speaking to. "However, every time we are together, you wear the same outfit. Why is this?"

"Well, I… it's my lucky outfit!" Ben replied. "Besides, if I wore something nice and we got attacked, I'd probably ruin my outfit."

"So you **do** own more than one outfit."

"Of course." Ben snorted. "I just have no reason to dress up."

Rook hummed briefly, turning away as if to store the information away quietly in his mind. He began driving, keeping his gaze locked on the streets.

"So, if you had a reason to, you would wear something different?" he asked after several minutes.

"Well, sure. You wanna see me wear somethin' else? Just ask and take me somewhere." Ben shrugged.

Rook looked at his partner from the corner of his eyes, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Probably not."

"I will pick you up by 7 pm, then." Rook nodded. He had parked in front of Ben's house.

"Uh-huh." Ben blinked. "Wait, what?"

Rook climbed out of the car, walked over to the passenger's side, and opened the door with a polite smile. "I will pick you up by 7 pm tonight."

Ben unbuckled and slid out of his seat, so startled and confused, all he could do was gape.

"And Ben?"

"Uuuuhhh?"

Rook gave Ben a slow look up and down before answering, "Wear something nice please."

Rook closed the passenger's side door before walking back around and climbing in the truck and driving away.

Ben stared after him for several seconds before squeaking and running into the house. He scooped up his cell phone and dialed his cousin's number, whispering "Please pick up, please pick up."

_Riiiing… riiiiing… riiiii-_

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

"Thank God you picked up, I need your help." Ben tried to keep his voice from squeaking again.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to help me pick out an outfit!"

"Huh?"

"I think Rook just asked me out, I don't know if it was in a friend way or date way, and I'm absolutely too nervous to pick my outfit out by myself."

"Wait, wait, slow down." Gwen responded. "Rook asked you out?"

"He kept asking if I owned any other outfits, I said I didn't have any reason to wear anything other than my usual outfit, he said would I wear something different if I had a reason, I said yes, he said he'd pick me up by 7, and then said to wear something nice! You gotta help!" Ben's words were rushed, frantic.

"Ok, just. Ben, try to breathe, ok?"

Ben gasped and let out a wheeze.

"Good enough. Ok, turn your camera on, it'll be easier if I can see your options." Gwen instructed.

Ben turned the camera on and set his call on speakerphone, opening his closet, "Oh God, you know, maybe I should call it off, I'm a disaster of a human being, what if it's a friend date not a date date, or what if it's a date date not a friend date, oh my God."

"Ben, stop panicking."

"What if Rook doesn't even KNOW about friend dates?! Gwen!"

"Stop panicking!" Gwen snapped. Ben tried to regulate his breathing. "We have to assume it's a date date and dress accordingly. Not too fancy but definitely cute enough for him to realize how cute you are."

"I'm cute?" Ben asked.

"Sometimes." Gwen teased. "Now, move the shirts one at a time. We've only got a couple hours."

Rook sat in the truck, staring at the front door to Ben's house nervously. It was only a few minutes until 7 pm. Very soon, he'd get to see Ben's change of clothes. He'd spent weeks trying to figure out how to ask Ben out on a date and finally, almost impulsively, tried for an attempt at being smooth.

Ben had seemed flustered, shocked into silence, which was rare. He'd blinked and gaped and lost coherency.

Rook prayed silently that he hadn't massacred his relationship with Ben as he climbed out of the car. He approached the front door, hesitated, then rang the doorbell. He could feel his heart pounding under his armor.

He cleared his throat and counted the seconds before smiling as he heard hurried footsteps near the door.

The door opened slightly, Ben poking his head partially out, "H-hi Rook."

"Hello." Rook managed. "Are you ready?"

"Uh. Y-yeah." Ben gulped before exhaling slowly and opening the door fully, looking away shyly.

Taking it as a sign of permission for examination, Rook started at Ben's black and white shoes. "Those are very tall shoes." he noted. The shoelaces were a ridiculous shade of neon green.

"They're platform sneakers. An inch and a half thick soles." Ben explained.

Rook's gaze moved up a little, noting Ben was wearing green and white stockings that came all the way up to Ben's thighs. The edges disappeared under slim fit black shorts. Tied around his waist was his usual white and green hoodie. As Rook looked higher, he smiled at Ben's black t-shirt that had a green 'alien' head on it. He could almost make out a black chest binder underneath the shirt.

As if trying to make the Omnitrix appear like it was an accessory, the opposite wrist had several bracelets on it, all varying shades of green. A dark green necklace hugged his neck, a tiny green enamel heart attached to it.

Finally, Rook examined Ben's face, startled and impressed to find Ben wearing makeup and glitter. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of the way and gaped when he realized Ben was wearing earrings.

"Your ears are pierced?" he asked.

Ben still wouldn't look up at him as he replied, "They've been pierced for a couple years now. I just don't wear earrings that often."

"They look beautiful." Rook pulled his hand back. "You look beautiful."

Ben snorted, "Thanks." He finally looked up at Rook, green eyes practically shimmering, an unrecognizable emotion in them. Rook held his hand out and Ben nervously placed his hand on top.

"So, do you have a plan or something?" Ben inquired. He hadn't let go of Rook's hand but neither nervous boy had spoken a word for several minutes as they walked.

"Miss Tennyson said it is bad manners to have a first date at the movie theater."

Ben immediately looked away, his heart almost stopping. "It's not really bad manners per se, just not ideal. A good first date is nicely set between casual and formal."

"I know you are not fond of carnivals or circuses due to your fear of clowns-"

"I think the problem is we've basically been to a lot of places and done a lot of things together, so it's a little hard to really plan something." Ben interrupted. "We could pick up smoothies or fast food, but we do that all the time."

Rook paused, "Have we ever watched the stars from the park?"

Ben shyly glanced up at his partner, "I… don't think so."

"Would that be acceptable?"

Ben smiled softly, "I think it would be nice."

"Then, let us go to the park." Rook started forward, gently squeezing Ben's hand. Ben followed, silently praying to whatever being or beings oversaw romantic outings that he didn't look stupid and everything went smoothly for once in his miserable life.

They lapsed into silence again, neither really looking at each other, looking everywhere else but at the other. 

Ben tried to think of something to say but his brain had decided to forget how to form words instead of functioning at all. He watched the people around town, humans and aliens, noting if anything looked suspicious. He immediately brushed that aside in his mind, scolding himself for even contemplating hero business while on a date.

_A date. Oh my God, he called this a date. What made him think dating me was a good idea? Does he think I'm cute? Idiot, he told you earlier he thought you looked good!_

Rook cleared his throat and Ben jumped a mile.

"Are you alright?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, me? Yeah, I'm fine." Ben answered quickly.

Rook frowned, "Ben, you should not bother lying to me. We have known each other long enough to know when the other is lying."

Ben dropped his gaze, "Ok. I'm nervous. Really nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm on a date with you. You're like, my best friend, next to Kevin, and we're on a DATE." Ben sighed. "I'm just… hoping I don't do something stupid and made you think I'm a bad date."

Rook smiled a little, looking an awful lot like he was trying not to laugh, "I have seen you do very stupid things, reckless, dangerous, and even downright suicidal things. If I have seen all of these and still asked you on a date with me, what makes you think I will reconsider now?"

Ben looked up, green eyes wide, "You… like me?"

"Of course." Rook answered. "As a friend, a partner, and even now."

Ben grinned, "Ok. I'll try to relax."

"Please do." Rook looked around, "Is there anywhere you think would be a good place to watch the stars?"

"Probably. Uh, did you bring a blanket?"

"No, why?"

Ben groaned, "These are my nice clothes and grass and dirt and ants could ruin them! See, this is exactly why I don't wear my nice clothes out."

Rook's shoulders sagged, "I apologize. I… was too nervous to plan anything. It took every ounce of courage I had just to ask you out."

Ben blinked then shook his head, "Sorry. That was pretty harsh of me."

Rook let go of Ben's hand, "You could always sit in my lap."

Ben sputtered and his teeth chattered nervously. "Run that by me again?"

"Is that a weird Earth phrase?"

"It means 'repeat what you just said'."

"You could sit in my lap. Then you would not get your clothes ruined." Rook repeated.

_Oh my God._ Ben bit his lip, face burning from embarrassment. "Well… that's one solution."

Rook glanced up at the darkened sky before sitting down and tugging gently at Ben's hand. Ben tried to remember how to breathe as he sat in Rook's lap, his back almost touching his partner's chest. Ben couldn't tell if he was shaking from anxiety or from being cold.

"May I put my arms around you?" Rook asked.

_Oh, he's such a gentleman. I think I'm gonna keep him._

Ben smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Rook's arms cautiously wrapped around Ben's waist and Ben leaned back, letting his head rest against Rook's shoulder. The knot in his stomach unwound itself and Ben looked up at the sky.

He tried to recall his past self's wonder at his current activity. What had 10 year old Ben thought when he looked up at the stars before he had the Omnitrix? He knew they were already dead stars and planets, billions of years in the distance, but couldn't remember if his child self felt awe or anxiety under the infinite blanket of the universe.

Ben smiled to himself, comforted by the knowledge of existence outside Earth. The universe was large, never-ending and eternally expanding, and Ben burned with the desire to protect all of it. In that moment, sitting with Rook, he felt connected to everything everywhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked, voice soft.

"I am thinking I like this."

"Me too, buddy." Ben replied. "Me too."

Rook rested his forehead on Ben's shoulder, "I am thinking it is amazing that I am here, on Earth, with you. My hero. My friend. My date. I am lucky."

Ben bit back an haughty response and laughed, "I think **I'm** the lucky one."

"How so?"

"A lot of reasons, really. The Omnitrix, for one. My family, my friends, the peace we're experiencing right now. And I have a damn good reason to look cute."

Rook snorted, "For a moment, I was convinced you would keep your ego in check."

Ben laughed, "I did try."

Rook laughed, "I am sure you did."

After several quiet minutes, Ben wiggled until Rook let him go. He stood, turned, and held his hand out, "Let's go to the swings. You know, if you swing high enough, it almost feels like flying?"

Rook accepted the extended hand and pulled himself up, "Is that what you did before?"

"And after. Sometimes it's nice to be human and pretend to fly."

"Hm." Rook allowed Ben to lead, watching the light reflect on the glitter, Ben's green eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. Rook's chest hurt.

_He does not realize how beautiful he is, does he? Not really._ Rook thought. Ben had never outgrown the childish wonder and excitement at every little thing, eternally surprised and energetically, almost magically, inspired. 

Ben turned, grinning, "Wanna try something?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"You sit on the swing and I'll stand on it and we swing together. Make sense?"

"That sounds very… unsafe." Rook frowned.

"It'll be fine! If we fall, it'll only be a few inches." Ben waved his hand dismissively.

Rook sighed and sat on the swing, his legs outstretched in front of him. Ben blinked then seemed deflated, slumping forward slightly.

"I don't think this is gonna work."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just… you're very tall." Ben groaned, "You might be **too** tall. Your feet'll drag."

"I am not sure what I can do about that."

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose before digging through his backpack and withdrawing his phone. He tapped at the screen with a slight frown before music began to play. It wasn't a song a song Rook recognized. Ben clipped it to his shirt before jumping on the swing, his feet on either side of Rook's hips.

"Try to tuck your feet under the swing. If they drag, it'll slow us down. And once we start moving, close your eyes. Focus on the movement and the music. You'll see what I mean." Ben instructed.

Rook gripped the chains holding the swing and closed his eyes, "Alright."

The pair was pushed forward slightly then back, then forward again. Rook leaned forward, trying to help Ben move the swing. Unfortunately, they didn't get an opportunity to 'fly', as the chain snappped, dropping the swing. Ben shouted in surprise, trying to cling to the remaining chain in hopes of not falling. Rook hit the ground, wincing slightly.

"I said it sounded dangerous." he muttered.

"Aw shut up!" Ben dropped to the ground, scowling. "It must've been our combined weight. Swings aren't really built for holding up more than the average adult."

"You do not weigh that much." Rook stood, brushing dust off himself.

"Thanks." Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, there's still three good swings and a whole playground out here."

"Do you really enjoy swinging that much?"

"Yes! I could swing for hours and have fun every minute!" Ben pouted. "You guys don't have playgrounds or a lot of free time. I wanted to, I don't know, share that with you." He unclipped his phone and turned the music off.

Rook reached out and held Ben's hand, "Maybe another night. We should be going."

"Yeah. I don't want any paparazzi or nosy fans to notice us." Ben grumbled. "A nice, quiet date for once in my life."

Rook smiled down at him, "I am sure you would still find pleasure in outrunning flashing cameras."

Ben shook his head, scowl replaced with a smile, "Yeah, whatever."

They walked back to Ben's house in comfortable silence. Ben leaned against Rook's arm as they walked, enjoying his presence. He tried not to think about how every step closer to his house was one step closer to the end of the date. Even if it was short, it was still nice. Unbelievably nice, even.

Finally, they stopped. Ben sighed and pulled away, starting towards the front door.

"Was this… alright?" Rook blurted out, looking for once in his life unsure.

Ben nodded, "It was the nicest day we've had in awhile. I liked being around you, with nothing planned and no world ending disasters."

"May I kiss you?"

Ben blinked, "Uh? What?"

"I have seen in movies and television shows that it is customary to kiss your date at the door if it was good." Rook explained.

"You want to kiss me." It wasn't a question, as surprised as Ben was.

Rook nodded.

_Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me._

Ben gulped, "Uh. Sure."

Rook stepped closer, standing with barely an inch between them. Ben thought his heart would either jump right out of his chest like a cheesy Saturday morning cartoon or stop altogether. Rook leaned down, hands resting on Ben's waist.

_Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me!_

Ben leaned the rest of the way in and their lips touched. Ben closed his eyes, hesitantly reaching up and trying to hold himself up by gripping Rook's shoulders. They both pulled away after a moment and Ben grinned.

"Ben, you should breathe."

Ben sucked in a breath before laughing in relief, "You kissed me."

"Yes, I did."

Ben's face began to hurt from grinning so hard, "So, uh…"

"I will see you in the morning?" Rook asked.

"Yes." Ben answered, pulling his keys out from his jersey bag. He paused then looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Rook?"

"Hm?"

Ben fidgeted with his keys, "Was this just a one time thing or…"

"I was hoping we could go on more dates in the future."

Ben smiled, "I'd like that."

"Alright." Rook pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead before stepping away, waving as he walked towards his truck. Ben unlocked the door and stepped inside, sighing happily once the door closed behind him. He leaned against the door, sliding slowly to the floor, head tipped back slightly.

Sometimes it was nice to wear something different.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for valentine's day. many thanks to my beta reader for helping me keep this cute and coherent. happy valentine's day!
> 
> also, yes, ben is trans in this fic.


End file.
